legoreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Skdhjf
Manual of Style *How to improve articles * Things to do * Brick Reviews forum * Please remember, to always sign your comments on other Users talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~ in order for us to identify who you are. I hope you enjoy editing here at Brick Reviews and being a BrickReviewer! If you have any questions or problems please feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- SKP4472 (Talk) 15:29, 11 February 2011 |} Administrator... Hi, currently we have no qualifications in order to be an Administrator, sorry. But because you are such a good, trust worthy user I have granted you, Administrator rights. I shall write a list of templates that are needed so that you and I can start making some of them. Also the welcome message above on you're talk page needs to be changed except, I can't remember what section of MediaWiki it's in. 16:20, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry about the delay, I have now added Administrator rights to you're account. Also do you know how to make it so that when you edit you edit only using HTML? 16:41, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks. By the way, when you edit the welcome message please remove the logo be still leave the thing there so that I know the postioning of the picture. Also please can you tell me where the Media Wiki page for the Welcome message is? Thanks, kind regards. 16:57, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for the link. I will draw up a list of templates you and I should make soon. Also please feel free to edit the homepage and please give me you're opinon on it. Thanks again, kind regards. 20:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I have left a message at the Live newsletter forum so you may want to take a look. Also would you like Brick Reviews and LEGO Brick Wiki to become Official Friends? 20:43, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi, sorry I keep pestering you, but do you know how to get rid of the blank space at the top of the inside of the Green Box Outline on the main page? In other words the blank space above the Welcome to Brick Reviews '''section. :) 20:49, February 11, 2011 (UTC) It's fine, I appreciate all you're help. ''':P 15:00, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for making the review templates similer by making one big template. I appreciate it. I like the proposed sleeker style so you have permission to to start applying it to articles. Thanks again, kind regards. 07:22, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I've tried my best to make sure that we aren't creating another LEGO Wiki by only having an infobox, a LEGO description and a minifigure gallery. This is so that before someone posts a review they know the basic information about the product that they are reviewing. When a user wants more detail about the product they are too visit Brickipedia. I will make a forum about the Blocking policy for us to discuss. I appreciate you're concern, however I promise to make sure that this doesn't become identical or similar to Brickipedia. This wiki is just a sub wiki for users of Brickipedia and other users to post a review keeping Brickipedia a clean, tidy place without truck loads of reviews. Kind regards. 17:20, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Tatooine, just out of intrest are you still wanting to do the Live Newsletter or do you want to forget about it for now or not do it what so ever? I honestly don't mind either way but I would like to know what you would like to do about it please. By the way, thanks for adding the Improvement Drive to the main page. :) Kind regards. 07:41, March 2, 2011 (UTC) It's fine, don't worry about it. :) 19:39, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Review template * Hey, can you take a look here and leave a message if you care about it at all? Thanks, 05:55, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ------ * Have you got any ideas on how to get some more users to this wiki? I'm not saying it should be Bricki sized, but a few more users around writing reviews would be a nice thing to have (to me). I've done everything I can think of (official friends on bricki with a userbox), but we still seem to only have 4 editors for some reason- I just don't get it, I thought this wiki would be huge as soon as it launched :S 00:29, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ** A contest with a prize would definitely get people here, would you really want to spend actual money on the site? :P And do you mean this app? Looking forward to finding out what it is :) 07:28, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Name * Hey, so what's the go with the new name? It's going to take me ages to remember your username now ;) 07:18, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ** ok, that's fine :) Will just try working on remembering it now.. I've got the Skd remembered, since it's like SKP, so Im halfway there :P 02:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) User cats * Hey, just wondering if you'd be able to take a look here if you have the time? (sorry if these messages to ask you to look at forums annoy you, let me know if they do and I'll stop, just not sure how often you check in here) 04:38, June 30, 2011 (UTC) BROTM * Congratulations, you're September's BROTM, feel free to put on your userpage :) 00:25, September 3, 2011 (UTC)